TV on the Radio
TV on the Radio are an American indie rock band formed in 2001 in Brooklyn, New York. The group has released several EPs including their debut Young Liars (2003), and four critically acclaimed studio albums: Desperate Youth, Blood Thirsty Babes(2004), Return to Cookie Mountain (2006), Dear Science (2008), and Nine Types of Light (2011). A fifth studio album, Seeds, was released on November 18, 2014. For the bulk of the band's existence, the core TV on the Radio lineup has been Tunde Adebimpe (vocals/loops), David Andrew Sitek (guitars/keyboards/loops), Kyp Malone (vocals/guitars/bass/loops), Jaleel Bunton (drums/vocals/loops/guitars) and Gerard Smith (bass/keyboards) as official members. In Summer 2013, the band released the singles "Mercy" and "Million Miles", their first releases since Nine Types of Light. Other contributors have included David Bowie, Nick Zinner of Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Trent Reznor of Nine Inch Nails, Kazu Makino of Blonde Redhead, Martin Pernaof Antibalas, and Katrina Ford of Celebration. Contents hide * 1 History * 2 Style and influences * 3 Line-up ** 3.1 Current members ** 3.2 Touring members ** 3.3 Former members ** 3.4 Former touring members * 4 Discography ** 4.1 Albums ** 4.2 EPs ** 4.3 Singles ** 4.4 Other ** 4.5 Remixes ** 4.6 Videography * 5 References * 6 External links Historyedit The first release from TV on the Radio (initially just founding members Adebimpe and Sitek) was the self-released OK Calculator (the title being a reference toRadiohead's album OK Computer1). They were later joined by Kyp Malone, and released the Young Liars EP in 2003 to critical acclaim. This was followed by the full-length Desperate Youth, Blood Thirsty Babes''which earned the band the 2004 Shortlist Music Prize. They released a second EP, ''New Health Rock, later that year. Their third album, Return to Cookie Mountain, leaked in early 2006 and garnered pre-release praise from such outlets as Pitchfork Media2 before its official release in July overseas. U.S. and Canadian release was in September on Interscope. The album received critical acclaim after its release from many sources, including Spin magazine which named Return to Cookie Mountain its Album of the Year for 2006.3 The album features guest appearances from David Bowie, Omega Moon, Celebration, Dragons of Zynth, Martin Perna and Stuart D. Bogie of Antibalas, Blonde Redhead, Yeah Yeah Yeahs' Nick Zinner. Bowie contributed back-up vocals on the song "Province". In promotion of the album, the band performed " Wolf Like Me" on the Late Show with David Letterman, which has garnered over 2 million views on YouTube.4 During the U.S. tour, the band performed a few covers with Bauhaus singer Peter Murphy and Nine Inch Nails frontman Trent Reznor. The band's fourth album, Dear Science, was released September 23, 2008 on Interscope. It was made available for streaming on their Myspace page and subsequently leaked onto the internet on September 6, 2008. The album received widespread critical acclaim. It was named the best album of 2008 by Rolling Stone,5 The Guardian,6 Spin magazine,7 The Onion AV Club,8 MTV,9 Entertainment Weekly,10 thePitchfork Media's readers poll11 as well as the Pazz and Jop critic's poll.12 It was also named the second best album of 2008 by NME and the fourth best album of 2008 by Planet Sound. On September 22, 2008, TV on the Radio performed "Dancing Choose" in the setting of a flight of outer apartment stairs on the Late Show with David Letterman.13 They also appeared on Later... with Jools Holland''on September 30, 2008, performing "Golden Age" and "Dancing Choose", which were the same songs they performed on ''Saturday Night Live on February 7, 2009. The band performed "Dancing Choose" on the February 9, 2009 episode of The Colbert Report. On September 3, 2009, Tunde Adebimpe announced that TV on the Radio would be taking a year-long hiatus.14 Guitarist Kyp Malone's solo album, under the name Rain Machine, was released on September 22, 2009 on ANTI-.15 A solo album by Dave Sitek, Maximum Balloon, was released August 24, 2010 on Interscope, featuring a variety of guest vocals by many of his musician friends such as Karen O, David Byrne, and both of his TV on the Radio vocalist bandmates, and numerous others.16 In addition, Sitek produced Holly Miranda's album The Magician's Private Library, which also featured fellow TV on the Radio members Jaleel Bunton and Kyp Malone. In March 2010 the band's lead vocalist, Tunde Adebimpe, designed a charity t-shirt for the Yellow Bird Project to raise money for Haiti Relief via Partners in Health.17 On February 7, 2011, the band announced an end to their hiatus, along with their upcoming album Nine Types of Light.1819 On April 12, 2011, the album Nine Types of Light was released along with a one-hour film under the same name containing music videos for all the songs on the album as well as interviews with various New Yorkers. The film was directed by various directors under the supervision of Tunde Adebimpe. It was announced in March 2011, that the band's bassist, Gerard Smith, was diagnosed with lung cancer. On April 20, 2011, the band announced the death of Gerard Smith on their homepage: "We are very sad to announce the death of our beloved friend and bandmate, Gerard Smith, following a courageous fight against lung cancer. Gerard passed away the morning of April 20th, 2011. We will miss him terribly."20 In May 2013, the band headlined and curated the All Tomorrow's Parties music festival held at Pontins holiday camp in Camber Sands, England, at which they debuted the new song "Mercy."21 The band began streaming the studio version of "Mercy" online on July 30, 2013 and released the song for sale on digital music outlets a short time later. The band also made the multitracks from Mercy available to fans so they could make their own remixes. The next single "Million Miles." was released digitally a few months later. Both songs were later released physically on either side of a 12 Inch single, released through Dave Sitek's Federal Prism label. On November 8, 2013, via their Facebook page, the band announced they were at work on a new album. The band made an official announcement July 29, 2014, that this new album, titled Seeds, is scheduled for a Fall 2014 release. In early 2015, it was announced that the band would perform at the Shaky Knees and Boston Calling Music Festivals in May 2015. 22 Style and influencesedit TV on the Radio has said that their eclectic music is due to their liking of very diverse bands, including Bad Brains, Earth, Wind & Fire, Nancy Sinatra, Serge Gainsbourg,23 Brian Eno,24 and the Pixies. Adebimpe covered the Pixies song "Mr. Grieves" under the TV on the Radio moniker at the beginning of his career, layering his voice over forty times. The band has also cited Prince's "Purple Rain" as a classic.25 TV on the Radio also named post-punk acts Wire23 and Siouxsie and the Banshees.26 Sitek stated: "I've always tried to make a song that begins like Siouxsie's "Kiss Them For Me" ... with that element of surprise mode where all of a sudden this giant drum comes in".26 Line-upedit Current membersedit * Tunde Adebimpe – Lead vocals, backing vocals, programmer, sequencer (2001–present) * Kyp Malone – Backing vocals, lead vocals, guitar, bass, synthesizer, strings (2003–present) * David Andrew Sitek – Lead guitar, programming, sampler, bass, synthesizer, horns, percussion (2001–present) * Jaleel Bunton – Drums, percussion (2005–present in studio; 2005–11 live), guitar, Rhodes, organ, synthesizer (2005–present), programmer, strings (2008–present), bass (2011–present) Touring membersedit * Dave Smoota Smith – Trombone, tambourine, Mellotron, Moog (2011–present) * Japhet Landis – Drums (2011–present) Former membersedit * Gerard Smith – Bass, organ, piano, sampler, programmer, Rhodes (2005–11; deceased) Former touring membersedit * Stuart D. Bogie – Saxophone (2008–09) * Colin Stetson – Saxophone (2008–09) Discographyedit Albumsedit EPsedit Singlesedit Otheredit * The Late Great Daniel Johnston: Discovered Covered (cover album) – "Walking the Cow" * Warm & Scratchy (Adult Swim compilation album) – "Me – I" (featuring Derek Thomas Ambrosi) * War Child Presents Heroes (charity covers compilation) – "Heroes" (David Bowie cover) Remixesedit TV on the Radio Remixes * Bumblebeez 81 "Pony Ride (TV on the Radio Remix)" (2004), 81 Records * Fischerspooner "Never Win (TV on the Radio Hoof-Hearted Mix)" (2005), FS Studios * Gang Gang Dance "First Communion (TV on the Radio Remix)" (2009), Sinedín Music David Sitek Remixes * Fischerspooner "Never Win (Dave Sitek Remix)" (2005), FS Studios * Hope of the States "Sing It Out (David Andrew Sitek's Skyhorse Mix)" (2006), Columbia * Lee "Scratch" Perry "Fire in Babylon (Dave Sitek Remix)" (2006), Narnack * Nine Inch Nails "Survivalism (Dave Sitek Remix)" (2007), Interscope * The Knife "Marble House (Dave Sitek Remix)" (2007), Brille * Beck "Dark Star (David Andrew Sitek Remix)" (2007), Interscope * Bat for Lashes "Sleep Alone (909s In Darktimes Mix)" (2009), Parlophone * Steven Wilson "Harmony Korine (David A. Sitek Magnetized Nebula Mix)" (2009), Kscope * Fanfarlo "Fire Escape (David Sitek Remix)" (2010), Atlantic * UNKLE "Follow Me Down (Dave Sitek Remix)" (2010), Surrender All * Gypsy and the Cat "Time to Wander (David Andrew Sitek Remix)" (2010), RCA * MF Doom "Gazzillion Ear (Dave Sitek / Jneiro Jarel Remix)" (2010), Lex Records * Tegan and Sara "Alligator (Dave Sitek Remix)" (2010), Sire * Lykke Li "I Follow Rivers (Dave Sitek Remix)" (2011), LL Recordings * Dels "Gob (David Andrew Sitek Remix)" (2011), Big Dada Recordings * The Naked and Famous "Young Blood (David Andrew Sitek Remix)" (2011), Universal Music * Norah Jones "After the Fall (David Andrew Sitek Remix)" (2012), Parlophone * Norah Jones "She's 22 (David Andrew Sitek Remix)" (2012), Parlophone * Florence and the Machine "No Light, No Light (DAS Remix)" (2012), Island Records Videographyedit * "Staring at the Sun" (March 2004, directed by Elliot Jokelson) * "Wolf Like Me" (September 2006, directed by Jon Watts) * "Province" (January 2007, directed by Jeff Scheven) * "Me - I" (May 2007, directed by Daniel Garcia & Mixtape Club) * "Golden Age" (September 2008, directed by Petro Papahadjopoulos) * "Dancing Choose" (September 2008, directed by Brad & Brian Palmer) * "Will Do" (March 2011, directed by Dugan O'Neal) * "Nine Types of Light" (April 2011, directed by Tunde Adebimpe) * "Second Song" (May 2011, directed by Michael Please) * "Million Miles" (August 2013, directed by Natalia Leite and Kyp Malone) * "Mercy" (September 2013, directed by Dawn Garcia) * "Happy Idiot" (October 2014, directed by Danny Jelinek) * "Lazerray" (December 2014, directed by Atiba Jefferson) Category:Bands